


of empaths and soul-links

by stuck_on_wonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Empathy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idols, Lots of drama, M/M, Possibly Character Death, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_on_wonho/pseuds/stuck_on_wonho
Summary: ♬ Always smile for me by my side. You are my soulmate. Even if the world turns on you, I'm on your side ♬✘ mx ships ✘✘ fluffy/angsty fanfiction ✘© stuck-on-wonho · 2017





	1. 제로 | 발단

zero | prologue/threshold

since the beginning of time, humans have always had soulmates although the term is soul-link. whether be a total stranger or a friend, the link is shown physically by a band around the upper bicep and emotionally by being empathetically-tied to each other, having to deal with their strongest emotions and injuries. however the band can be one of three colours to symbolise different things ; white for the link being un-returned, grey for the other half already being passed onto their next life and black for the link being re-cooperated. 

for monsta x however, the members have received their links but various problems stand in their way...


	2. teaser 01 | 셔누

hyunwoo teaser  
[10.01.17]

Son Hyunwoo was twenty-three when his soul-link was established, during the middle of filming one of the reality shows with his group members. It was just them two in the room, the others had all gone exploring whilst they could. At first he had thought nothing of it, nothing of how the smaller male seemed to fit so perfectly with him and nothing on how relaxing it felt when he'd drifted off to sleep with the smaller draped across Hyunwoo's chest. Of course he had also fallen asleep, an arm wrapped protectively around the younger as he drifted further into dreamland. It was clearly the wrong idea when he was awoken later by the sharpest pain he had ever felt. His right arm was on fire, and he refused the urge to scream at how his head felt like it was splitting into two.

The pain didn't last long, disappearing as quickly as it came, leaving only the numb sensation in his arm and mind to be the reminders. He felt relaxed and happy, emotions which Hyunwoo realised did not belong to him but to the still-sleeping other male. Empathy had already bonded the two males together and the older male sighed tiredly, knowing how bumpy his path was going to be from now on, being an idol whilst his soul-link was in the same group. It wasn't fair, too many problems arose from such possibilities.

Being careful not to jostle the younger male too much, the leader slowly lifted up his shirt to look at the mark that was now permanently wrapped around his upper bicep.

The band was white.

Who is Shownu's Soul-Link?  
Comment your thoughts


	3. teaser 02 | 원호

hoseok teaser  
[11.01.17]

Hoseok never wanted to be tied down. He didn't have the urge to marry, so he became celibate. That changed within a heartbeat when the burn had raced across his skin and tattooed his bicep. His band was white much like Hyunwoo-hyung's and he didn't know whether to be glad that his fellow member didn't know about him, or heartbroken that his idol-image prevented him from falling in love. Either way, it didn't matter because his clueless soul-link couldn't feel either emotion. It was one of the worst effects of un-recuperated bond, it meant that Hoseok could feel his soul-link's pain and emotions, just it wasn't the same back. So whilst his beautiful other half was stuck in his bubble, Hoseok was left dealing with both his own and his link's emotions and injuries.

It became worse as the months crawled by, his link having to much skinship with the male, his heart and mind could barely cope. In retaliation, to make sure his band didn't turn black, initiated five times the amount of skinship with the other members. The skinship was extremely effective, Monbebe shipped him with all of the six members so it worked out in his favour. It would hurt his link when the band did eventually turn black, but it was the best plan he had in mind.

Hoseok's band was white but he refused it to be black

Hoseok knew, from the tightening in his chest and the heavy heart, that whilst it wasn't the best plan, it would keep his link safe. Safe from having to cope with Hoseok's emotions and injuries.

He had the most doubts in himself out of everyone in Monsta X, it was such a big burden for him to carry already but it was unfair to place it on his link's shoulders as well. It would break him in pieces. Because no matter how tough he acted around everyone, Hoseok knew how weak he truly was. So for the sake of his member, he shouldered the burden alone.

"Please, may he never find out that I am his other-half. Please keep the band white"

Who do you think Hoseok's Soul-Link is?  
Comment your thoughts below


	4. teaser 03 | 민혁

minhyuk teaser   
[11.01.17]

Minhyuk played with the frayed edges of his black ripped skinny jeans, hearing his members excited chatter envelope him as he sunk into a rare state of self-pity. He was quiet as he watched his members dance around playfully as their stage for their latest song had finished, all their bands displayed openly. Like Hyunwoo whose white band contrasts so much with his skintone yet it suits him perfectly, or Hoseok's that has been marked white since all of them were in No.Mercy. The other four have their arms marked too, black and white, except for Hyungwon whose arm is also bare. He ran a hand through his fluffy white hair, the stress getting to him and tears desperately seeking to cascade down his cheeks. Hoseok's arms seemed to wrap around him within the next moment, calming him down by rocking the both of them and whispering soothing words into his hair. "How did you know?" he barely whispered out but Hoseok shushed him, calming him down until the need to cry left him. He calmed down quickly, Hoseok could calm Minhyuk down as quickly as he could for Hoseok, it had always been like that for the two of them. 

He wanted his perfect moment, he longed for it. That moment where he would spend it with his soulmate, whether their eyes connected across the room or a memory shared between the two, then followed by the burning of his arm to permanently mark him forever. 

Despite the strict rules from their management, the blonde no longer cared if his soul-link was a member with him, in fact it would mean the most. He could sing with them, dance with them, live together with them in their dorm. It would just mean the world for him if he could just have a soul-link, to feel their happiness and joy. He would even endure the injuries if it meant he wasn't so alone anymore.

Minhyuk's arm was bare, but he wanted a black band

Who do you think Minhyuk's Soul-Link is?  
Comment your thoughts below


	5. teaser 04 | 기현

plot twist and confusion ahead

~•☆•~

kihyun teaser  
[12.01.17]

Kihyun was sweaty, he was tired beyond belief but the smile wouldn't leave his face as he watched the crowd of their fans. Of his fans. They were screaming for them as the boys tried to calm down a little, having just finished a performance for them. It was time for the members to talk to the crowds, which meant that the short male could relax for a little while his leader, Hoseok and Minhyuk went before him. All three of the older males talked for a couple minutes, their Korean slightly fast from excitement as they thanked the fans and promised them the best for their next album. Minhyuk's was extremely fast that even he had trouble understanding, and he was basically standing next to him. Apologising to the fans in his mind, he went next. Kihyun's speech wasn't quite as long, and his Korean was a lot more stable as he relaxed pretty quickly. It was so exhilarating to hear fans call their name, call his name, he could have sworn they screamed oppa over a thousand times. Hyungwon and Jooheon went after him, but it was when it was the maknae's turn that everything went a little sideways. Even with having the longest time, he was breathless and his Korean was broken up, Changkyun needing to stop during his sentences multiple times as he choked up a little.

The youngest was clearly struggling to tell Monbebe how much he loved them and appreciated them, and the inner battle was lost as clear liquid raced down his cheeks. Choking back a sob, he moved the microphone away from his mouth so that the worried fans couldn't hear his sobbing.

Kihyun walked over to him, pulling the slightly taller into his shoulder, letting the boy cry. Accidentally locking eyes with a female fan as he rubbed the youngers back, he felt the burn start up in his arm and he let out a slightly strangled gasp.

Although like Hyunwoo had promised, the pain was quickly over and Kihyun stepped away from the younger to look at his already bare shoulder. It was bare no more and a thick black band occupied his upper bicep. Kihyun heard his members gasp at the new appearance as well as the large crowd of fans that were watching.

It's black? Someone already linked with me?

Who is it?

Thoughts ran through his frazzled mind, having two possible soul-links. Having two possible other halves.

Who was it?

A glance across the stage or offering comfort to a friend?

Was it Changkyun or the a single fan in a sea of Monbebes?

Who is Kihyun's Soul-Link?  
Comment your thoughts below


	6. teaser 05 | 형원

hyungwon teaser  
[13.01.17]

Hyungwon wanted to scream, all the people around him were making him feel claustrophobic. With their schedule being so packed with the recent comeback, Hyungwon had left to go relax at one of his favourite places. Minhyuk and Kihyun had showed it to him months ago, the instant love making him continue coming back. It was a little place, with rows and rows of books and manhwa, little cubby holes where the customers could drink beverages and read to their hearts content. But he couldn't relax at the moment, not with all the fans crowding around him, exposing his favourite spot. Hoseok and Minhyuk were experiencing it with him, Kihyun trading out since his recent problem with his soul-link being possibly a fan. Hyungwon gripped Hoseok's hand tightly, his other fisted in the back of Minhyuk's jumper as they moved together to try and get away from the saesangs. But his hands were sweaty and the fans tore him away from the other two, Hoseok's hands tried reaching for him as they were forcibly separated.

Hyungwon's arm burned, but he had bigger things on his mind, as the sasaengs drowned him in a sea of moving limbs. Any exposed skin was scratched until it bled, thin lines of red appearing on his skin as the fans dug their nails into him harshly. He cried out in pain, his head felt like it was splitting into two. "Hoseok! Minhyuk" he cried out, his voice breaking as he screamed. As quickly as he was drowning, the sea dissolved as the sasaengs left, police obviously being told about the incident.

"Minhyuk" Hyungwon whimpered, clutching his still burning arm "It hurts". The shorter male headed over immediately, despite nursing a pain in his side and scratch-marks that ran jagged red lines across his face. He rolled up the sleeve of Hyungwon's shirt gently, to not place pressure on the multiple bruises now blossoming on the skin of his forearms. "Hyungwon, your mark. It's black"

Hyungwon flickered his eyes down to his arm that Minhyuk was gripping so lightly, to see that the blonde was right. His mark was no longer white, but black and the blood running down from his arm was clearly the cause of the burning pain.

"I linked whilst being attacked? What is going on with us? Why are we getting the worst circumstances?" Hyungwon fired out questions, that left Minhyuk wide eyed. Hoseok stood outside, talking to the police who had just arrived to the report of the attack.

"Who is my link Minhyuk?"

"I don't know Hyungwon, I really don't know"

Who is Hyungwon's Soul-Link?  
Comment your answer below


	7. teaser 06 | 주헌

jooheon teaser  
[15.01.17]

All the way to the end, they managed to get all the way to the end before being torn apart. It was a cruel thought to think that they might just manage to get out of it together. Jooheon wanted badly, more than anything to grab his soul-links hand, to push what was currently happening to them and just be happy. But he wasn't able to as the nine of them slowly dwindled, having to walk down the stairs away from the group and stand upon a podium like some prized trophy. It was true that he'd always wanted to rap on stage, but the current emptiness he felt along with his sadness and anger had him questioning his so-called dream. He was chosen second and bit his lip, digging his nails into the palms of his sweaty hands as he joined Hyunwoo on the podiums. One by one, and his soul-link was still left alone at the top of the stairs. They now knew the outcome even before Minhyuk's name was called, it hung in the air like a dark-cloud between them. Minhyuk's name was called and Jooheon had to look away. He couldn't even look at the last member of his group, the pain in his chest had been doubled due to the empathy bond and he could do nothing but choke back the screams that wanted to leave his throat whilst having tears constantly stream down his face.

He could barely breathe, barely think as pain seemed to thrum across his skin and into his heart. Minhyuk walked slowly down for, the stairs, still in a state of shock as he stood with the other six. Jooheon became weak when he felt his soul-link's eyes flicker towards him, trying to comfort him through their bond but it was too painful for him to face the reality. He'd now been ripped away from his Link, the crystal clear future that he had always had in mind became a muddy puddle, of broken hopes and dreams. "Er...I..feel strange. Thank you for watching over me" his voice was the final straw, his heart breaking as a new flood of tears cascaded down his cheeks as he still looked. It was clear that even his other half was having a hard time comprehending everything as well.

The other eliminated trainee spoke and in a sick sense of joy, Jooheon felt glad that he wasn't the only one experiencing pain as the other six were all in various stages of crying or denial. But he internally begged for his link not to leave him when he walked down the stairs, unable to give him a hug or any words whatsoever and left the stage. It was just the seven trainees and the judge snow, Jooheon had never felt so alone.

Hoseok and Kihyun spoke before him, trying to keep themselves together whilst all the seven of them wanted to do was fall apart, even Changkyun who hadn't even known them as long as the rest. "It's.. been my dream to... rap on stage together..., and #Gun's too" He couldn't speak, his throat kept closing up. He hated the fact he had to speak, it made the reality all the more painful. "I'm sorry we can't make it come true. And I thank Seokwon, who endured so much at a young age" he continued, looking down as the tears just slipped out. Jooheon wouldn't be able to control them even if he tried, he was trying to keep his link from severing as his heart continued to keep breaking.

"Get your chins up, you aren't real winners yet" Jooheon felt another stab into his link as the judge spoke, and he couldn't tell whether it was the link between him and his soulmate, or the link between his heart and his mind. "You just have a chance at it" the judge spoke, before another began to talk. Jooheon's head was spinning, everything was going out of focus but he tried to concentrate on the words coming out of the second judge's mouth "I think you guys deserve to celebrate". A third judge then spoke and Jooheon's head pounded, it was becoming hard to focus on all the voices whilst his legs were threatening to collapse on him. "Look at each other" Jooheon complied, looking at six people dressed in black with tears all running down flushed faces. "It's us seven now" Hoseok commented and Minhyuk agreed with him.

"You guys are a team now. On that stage, where you stand, many singers perform every week. You're on it today. You fought against your friends but when you get to that stage again, you'll be fighting against real singers. The guys next to you are your teammates, they are your only hope for support" It was a jumble of words to Jooheon, he couldn't figure it out, the judge would have been better off speaking in an entirely different language because the end-product would have been the same. Hyolyn took her turn to speak next and Jooheon relaxed slightly, feeling his link's emotions lessen a little "You'll have a lot more to cry about and a lot more difficulties along the way. I hope you guys toughen up from now on" He nodded to her words, although disagreeing as the pain he felt now could never be topped, ever.

The rest was a blur of words and praises, becoming merely a painful memory as Jooheon continued to dig his nails into his own skin. They clapped and silver confetti rained down from the ceiling. Seven members hugged each other in congratulations but Jooheon knew his heart wasn't in it, it hadn't been from the moment his link had walked off the stage.

Are you okay, jagiya?

Jooheon felt his entire body relax as his link's voice calmly entered his mind.

No. How will I survive without you?

You're a fighter Jooheon. You'll do great and I believe that you can. I love you

I love you too

Who is Jooheon's Soul-Link?  
Comment your thoughts below


	8. teaser 07 | 아이엠

changkyun teaser  
[16.01.17]

Changkyun sighed under the warm torrents of water, resting his forehead on the tiled shower wall. The seven of them had just returned from practicing the choreography into the early hours of the morning, and the maknae had to steal the shower first. Dancing for so long had taken away all of his strength, he was too tired to fight the constant burning in his bicep and throbbing in the back of his mind. His salty tears mixed with the water as his thumbs partly rubbed away the white make-up covering his band, showing the black underneath. It was all he could do now, just hide his mess of a soul-link to his members. A vice suddenly tightened around his throat, leaving him gagging as blood splattered onto the shower floor. It was just another side-affect.

It wasn't some illness he was born with, rather a decision he had made so he could pursue his dream to become a singer. He came onto No.Mercy late, only being allowed because of the judge's error with the number of rapper trainees. Changkyun had walked into a tense atmosphere and was immediately hated by the other nine. It wasn't like he was expecting a warm welcome, but he wasn't expecting the gorgeous dark-haired male that made his arm burn and his heart thump. With the thick band band now inked into his bicep, wave upon wave of anger filtered through the link, drowning him. Two months past and the worst pain he had ever felt tore through him, his link had been severed, caused by the hate of his soul-link and the self-loathing he drowned himself in day after day. Jooheon was his only support, the only one to know his secret as he had been with Changkyun when the first cough had stained his clothes red. The elder tried to keep his secret, but it was leaking out, the other members were noticing and were getting worried. He was constantly putting on a front instead of them, acting happy, but the act was getting old. Changkyun was growing tired and he wouldn't be able to keep up with the act for much longer when his body started it's process to a complete shut-down.

Changkyun panicked however when the door to the bathroom opened, cupping a hand over his partially exposed band. He swore when it was his soul-link, carrying the clothes which he had forgotten to grab. The older male avoided looking downwards for obvious reasons, focusing on his face instead. "Kkukkungie, I just brought your clothes, you left them in your room" he said softly, sounding unusually nice for once. Not thinking, Changkyun moved his hand away from covering his bicep to point to the counter. He placed down the clothes and turned to leave.

"Changkyun, why do you use makeup to cover your mark?"

"My soul-link is dead, but my link is still black. It hasn't transitioned to gray yet" Changkyun lied.

Why did I lie?

"Oh okay, dinner will be ready soon" the male finished and headed out, slow to shut the door behind him.

"Why can't you see? It's you I want"

Who is Changkyun's Soul-Link?  
Comment your thoughts below


	9. 트랙리스트 | tracklist

✧ It Hurts by 2NE1

✦ So Far Away by Agust D ft. Suran

✧ Breathless by Astro

✦ Stay by Blackpink

✧ Remember by VIXX LR

✦ Broken Heart by Monsta X

✧ Stop it by B.A.P

✦ I Need U by BTS

✧ Promises by Luhan

✦ Hurt by EXO

✧ 1004 by B.A.P

✦ Adore U by Seventeen

✧ All In by Monsta X

✦ Hold Me Tight by BTS

✧ Skydive by B.A.P

✦ Hero (Broadcasting Ver.) by Monsta X

✧ If You Do by GOT7

✦ Just Right by GOT7

✧ Fermata by B.A.P

✦ Hard Carry by GOT7

✧ Stuck by Monsta X


	10. 하나 | rough start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so long, i am so sorry

I wanted to apologise beforehand to all the readers who have been anxiously awaiting my first chapter of 'of empaths and soul-links ; monsta x', who were here since I first started the teaser then were left to dry when the first chapter wasn't published.   
~•☆•~  
》 he ; hoseok, hyungwon 《  
rough start

Out of their group of seven, Hoseok was one of the strongest in body but the weakest in mind. Since he was little, he'd always put any and everyone before him because in his eyes, they were far more important than he was. It was the way he lived and also what fuelled him to make the choices he did, which almost always had the most positive outcome. However with his Link, the outcome was the complete opposite and brought only pain and suffering to the both of them. He was currently experiencing the backlash, pain almost thrumming across his skin like an electric current that no-one else but him could feel. Paired with his cold, it made sleep impossible so instead he laid in his bed, with Changkyun cuddled tightly into his side and counted down the six hours they had left in minutes, before everyone would have to get up and start their day all over again. Legs tangled, hands entwined and his face pressed into the bare skin of Hoseok's throat, Changkyun was trying to provide as much comfort to his hyung despite the high temperature that was radiating off his body in waves. His hair was partially wet though, whether it was from the body heat shared between them or Hoseok's tears, the blonde wasn't quite sure. Their fragile peace and quiet of Changkyun's soft snores was shattered when Hoseok's moved his face away, feeling a horrible cough bubble up in his throat and take his breath away. "Hyung? Are you okay? Why aren't you sleeping?" He groaned sleepily, slightly nuzzling into Hoseok's throat before pulling away to lock eyes with the second oldest. "I'm alright, I only woke up because of my cold" Hoseok lied, trying to ease the worry that was shining so clearly in the younger's half-lidded eyes.

Pulling his hand away from their interlocked mess on the blonde's bare chest, Changkyun lightly prodded at the growing dark eyes bags underneath his eyes "Don't lie to me hyung, not when the truth is so easily displayed on your face" he retorted, but his finger lightly stroked across the bruised-looking skin and then to the line of his jaw. "You haven't slept at all and you've been crying for so long, you don't even realise that you are crying anymore" The maknae continued, his touch continuing to be feather-light as he wiped away the newest tears. "How do you cope with all this? You are in far more pain than I am, yet you comfort me" Hoseok rasped, his throat dry from coughing all the time. He felt so guilty, here he was complaining of a little pain and a fever whilst Changkyun could already see the end, and was calmly walking towards it instead of trying to escape it.

"I'm not coping hyung, I can just hide it better than you can. You know as much as I do that I don't want to go, but it's to late for him to fix his mistake so why expect that he can? I would much rather have smiles and laughter as my last memories rather than blood and tears" Changkyun replied almost calmly, his facade not lasting long when he had to reach over for a tissue to dab away the blood. Merely referring to him now made him bleed, most commonly from his mouth and nose but also uncommonly from his ears and eyes. That had scared both Jooheon and Hoseok when it happened for the first time, but it had been lucky that it had only been the three of them so that the other members didn't find out that something was wrong with their youngest. The other four which included Changkyun's link had their suspicions but no solid evidence since the other three made sure there was nothing to find.

"But what if there is a way, isn't it worth giving a shot?" Hoseok asked, almost begging. His own problems had been pushed aside for the moment, so that he could focus on the more worrying problem. It didn't stop the pain the blonde was feeling, merely just reliving the mental torment he was placing on himself because of it. Changkyun cuddled in closer, his black hair tickling against Hoseok's neck as he moved around a little, trying to get comfortable. "If there was a way, wouldn't you have thought I would be okay by now? I know he doesn't hate me anymore but those six months he did have ruined what little chance of happiness we had together" he mumbled sadly, the last fragments of his facade had been wiped away with the newest blood trail from his mouth. "Let's get some sleep alright" Changkyun had a fake smile, it stretched his lips but didn't crinkle his eyes, Hoseok sighed knowing that the youngest's brief moment of weakness was over.

Residing to just following the younger's wishes, he brought the smaller closer and re-entwined their fingers. Changkyun fell asleep first, his snores becoming a soothing melody that Hoseok's eyes fluttered shut. 

-•—•-

Hyungwon panted hard the moment he got a break, hands resting on his knees and brown hair sticking to his forehead from perspiration. His legs were wobbling slightly, completely exhausted from the extra two hours of dance practice that they'd endured. It was completely needed though, Hyungwon was becoming slow in the dance practice with the other members which meant that his mistakes caused the group to have to practice longer than needed. Usually, practicing longer wasn't that large of a deal but Hoseok was sick so the toll on the second eldest was twice of everyone elses. The blonde was on the edge of passing out when Hyunwoo called it quits, telling the rest of the members to go get some sleep whilst he worked on the moves with Hyungwon. "Hyungwon, you are still messing up the footwork. Your arms are on time, so focus on your feet" Hyunwoo called from beside him, his reflection in the mirror going over the moves perfectly and in fluid motion. His leader's skin was glowing with happiness, being both a combination of him dancing and having his Link's emotions filter through. 

In their confusing group of different band colours, Hyunwoo was one of the four who had a black band. He was one of three that didn't know who his Link was, the other two being Hyungwon and Hoseok. Jooheon was the fourth member who had a black band but he was unlike the rest in that his was known and recuperated, going from best friends to lovers. Despite either not knowing or refusing to tell who his Soul-Link was, it had to be someone with a extraordinarily bright and cheerful personality to be able to make their robot leader smile so widely and so often now.

"-gwon! Hyungwon! Are you even paying attention" Hyunwoo yelled, pulling the youngest vocalist out of his thoughts. With his cheeks coated pink in embarrassment of having his lack of attention being noticed, Hyungwon bowed his apologies. Hyunwoo just sighed quietly, shaking his head a little and letting a soft smile quirk up the corners of his lips. He was good to the members in that way, what ever small ounce of anger he had always dissipated quickly. "I know you are tired, so are the rest of us. But with our comeback a week away, we can't slack off now. Everything has to be perfect" He sympathized, patting Hyungwon slowly on the back before getting into position again. "Let's continue, we have to rea—" Hyunwoo was cut off however when the door to their practice room was opened, a red-headed Minhyuk walking in. With his pyjama shirt loosely hanging off one shoulder and rubbing his eyes to rid them of the sleep, Hyungwon thought Minhyuk looked like an adorably sleepy puppy. "Hyunwoo-hyung, please come back to the dorm and go to sleep. You need it, and the music is keeping Kihyun awake. He's angrily singing while cleaning" the second oldest of the three begged, his voice sounding more husky than usual and yawned widely at the end. 

Hyungwon watched as an unknown emotion flickered across their leader's eyes, as he quickly looked at the empty bicep of Minhyuk's where a band should be. In an instant, it was replaced by his usual cool facade leaving Hyungwon questioning if he had over-analysed and made it up in his mind. "Alright Minhyuk" Hyunwoo easily agreed and Hyungwon was left puzzled even further, where was the male that wanted to keep practicing until Hyungwon's moves were perfect?

The trio quickly made their way back to the dorm room before going their own ways. Hyunwoo, Minhyuk and Kihyun were all in bed by the time Hyungwon had finished showering. Towelling his wet hair gently, the youngest made his way to the shared dorm where there was an unexpected fifth member. Changkyun was cuddled tightly into Hoseok's side, despite the older's fever with dried blood in a thick line from mouth to ear. Blood was also on Hoseok's pale skin, on his upper lip as well as his jawline and neck. It made it impossible to tell whose blood it was and Hyungwon didn't want to have to clean it up to find the wound, knowing that both males were light-sleepers.

Instead, he pressed a kiss to both of their foreheads. Changkyun's was butterfly light, whereas Hoseok's was a little bit harder and much longer, trying to convey all his trapped feelings onto the heated skin. 

"Get well soon Hoseok"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it is super duper confusing at some parts, but it will unravel slowly. be patient
> 
> bailee


End file.
